fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Ryu (Street Fighter) is a character from the Street Fighter series. Wiki Match-Ups * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Scorpion * Ryu VS Terry Bogard History The Posterboy to Street Fighter who will fight against various opponents with the intent to become stronger by testing out his skills whenever he fights them in one vs one fights. Ryu is stained with evil due to bearing a powerful curse known as the Satsi no Hado which caused him to nearly kill Sagat the first time he tapped into it. He then returns home at some point afterwords only to take note that his master was killed by Akuma and has hated him ever since. Information Background * Height: 175 cm | 5'9" * Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs * Birthday: July 21, 1964 * Blood Type: 0 * Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes * Capable of sleeping anywhere * Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken Fighting Style * Shoryuken ** "Rising Dragon Fist" ** Generally Ryu's most powerful technique * Hadouken ** "Wave Motion Fist" ** Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ** "Tornado Whirlwind Leg" ** Can safely pass over many projectile attacks * Joudan Sokutogeri ** Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado * A form of ki based around man's evil nature * Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user * Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon * Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from * Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness * Foil to the Satsui No Hado * Resembles states of being found in Buddhism * Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user * Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought * Causes eyes to glow blue-white * Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Feats & Stats * Can actually push a person back several feet by throwing a Hadouken, even if the opponent blocks it will still push said opponent several feet away (Strength Feat) ** With the Super move version allows Ryu to knock his opponent in mid-air (Strength Feat) *With enough Ki focus, Ryu can break three concrete blocks in a single swipe as seen in the bonus round of the first Street Fighter game (Strength Feat) Skills & Experience * At one point, he teamed up with Hugo Andore as a tag-team partner for the CWA wrestling tournament after fighting him to the point where the latter withstood the former's most powerful attack move to the point where Hugo didn't ever get knocked down. Both of them have fought against Biff and Gunloc * Fought and defeated Sagat in the first World Warrior Tournament, who held an unbeatable winning streak until the day Ryu ultimately broke it by knock out (Combat Experiences) * Fought Akuma at his island to the point where he was gaining the upper hand. Despite this, it should be worth pointing out that Akuma was merely testing him (Combat Experiences) * Fought and defeated Alex, who not only considers his former as his "ultimate rival" but the latter also defeated Gull, who was pointed out to be large mountain level at attack potency and durability resilience (Combat Experiences) * Ultimately defeated M. Bison by throwing a hadoken at him that is infused with the Power of Nothingness, causing the madperson's body to crack and dissipate in turn (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities *Can shrug off being set on fire to the point where his clothes somehow . . . somehow remain unaffected (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Street Fighter - Ryu's original artwork.png|Ryu's original artwork Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II.png|Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - Ryu's Profile Card.png|Ryu's Profile Card Street Fighter - Evil Ryu.png|Evil Ryu Ryu.jpg Street Fighter - Ryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Ryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2 Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom Street Fighter - Ryu Wall Poster.png|Ryu Wall Poster Street Fighter - Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko VS Capcom Street Fighter - Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V.png|Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Ki Channelers Category:1980s Category:Capcom Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Curse Bearers Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Orderly Good